An Unexpected Christmas
by Your.My.Superman
Summary: Its Christmas Eve and Mai is stuck working. With no Naru or Lin in sight, the gang decides to bring the Christmas spirit to SPR, knowing that Mai is working and they decide to set up a little party before they get back. After all, it is Christmas. And Christmas always brings out the best in people. Even the emotionless ones.


**Trying to get back into the Ghost Hunt writing because it has been like a year since I last wrote something so I came up with this story. I have no idea if it'll make any sense but please be kind. Also dont forget to check out my other stories. xx**

 **The characters might be a little OOC but like I said, its been a while since I've written anything.**

* * *

 **December 24th - Christmas Eve -**

It was Christmas Eve and instead of me spending it at home or with my friends, Naru had me working. What a tight-ass. I rolled my eyes and continued to file all the cases Naru had left on my desk into their correct places.

I looked at the clock on the wall in front of me and sighed 'Its already 7pm. The office shut an hour ago!' I sighed again and continued on with what I was doing, Naru and Lin weren't even in the office so I don't know why I have to be. While I was concentrating on figuring out which cabinet this file went into, I head the bell of the office door ring and the loud voices of none other than Bou-San and Ayako.

I looked up and sent them a huge smile, actually so happy that they were here to keep me company. "BOU-SAN! AYAKO! What brings you here?"

"Hey Jou-chan! Its Christmas Eve! We couldn't just let you work the whole time, its time to have some fun!" Bou-San exclaimed, dancing towards me and then ruffling my hair, making me grin.

"Finally, someone is thinking the same as I do! Naru and Lin left me so I've been so bored." I rolled my eyes again, still not understanding why I have to work. Naru didn't even say where they were going, just that they would be back in a few hours and that I wasn't allowed to leave until they got back.

"Wait, you mean that workaholic isn't here?" Ayako asked, very intrigued. I nodded my head in confusion. She just smirked and looked around the room and then at Bou-san. "Its very dull in here, nothing at all to do with Christmas. Why don't we spice it up before they come back?"

I thought about it for a second ' _Do I really want to suffer the wrath of an angry Naru, especially on Christmas Eve?"_ I grinned and then shook my head. "Lets do it!" If that man wants to keep me here to work on a holiday like this, then we're going to work my way.

Ayako clapped her hands and looked and Bou-San. "Alright! You! Call John, Yasuhara and Masako and get them to all come here. I do not care if they have plans, tell them to cancel it!" She looked at me "You! You're coming with me!" I gulped and nodded my head. Ayako whispered something to Bou-san and he smirked and winked.

I wonder what she told him.. That thought quickly left my mind as Ayako gripped my arm and dragged me outside, I shivered from the sudden change in temperature and clasped my hands together, rubbing them to get warm. Christmas time is always so beautiful in Japan, even though the snow makes it freezing, It's still beautiful.

"Where are we headed?" I asked, my nose already going red from the cold.

"Shops. We have to get some food for everyone and some decorations! This will be the best Christmas yet!" Her excitement started to get me excited as well but then it dawned on me that I had presents at my house for everyone. I called out to Ayako and asked her if we could make a quick pit stop to my apartment and she agreed.

We got into the car and quickly headed over to my place, I told her to stay in the car while I headed inside. I got out of the car and made my way inside, once I got into my apartment, my eyes landed on a small pile of gifts lying on my small coffee table. I smiled softly towards them. ' _I know they aren't much but I hope everyone likes theirs...especially Naru...'_ I blushed as I thought of Narus present.. his was a little bit more special than everyone else's but I hoped they wouldn't notice.

I forgot Ayako was waiting for me so I put all the gifts into a bag and rushed down stairs back and back into the car. I grinned when I saw her and she just rolled her eyes and chuckles. "All ready to go?" I nodded and we headed off towards the shops. I was so excited to see what this Christmas would be like!

About an hour later we arrived back at SPR to find Lin & Naru were still not back. ' _I wonder what's taking them so long...'_ My heart dropped a little at the thought of them not joining in on our event. I didn't think to much about because I didn't want to ruin the mood. We walked inside and I gasped at the sight. I couldn't even recognise the office.

There was tinsel hanging from the ceiling, small stars hanging from the walls, a wreath was hanging on the back of the door but the thing that got the most of my attention was the giant tree sitting at the back of the room in the corner. It was completely covered in tinsel and ball balls, and it just looked absolutely breathtaking. Not to mention all of the presents sitting below it. I smiled widely and started heading towards it.

Everyone was here as well. John and Yasu were sitting on one of the couches and Masako was sitting on the arm chair. Bou-san was just finishing hanging something on the tree and Ayako walked past me and sat down on the other couch across from John. My eyes started to tear up and I smiled towards everyone. "This is so beautiful guys.. I haven't had a real Christmas in so long." A few small tears dropped onto the floor and I wiped them quickly, not wanting to ruin the mood once again.

John was the one to speak up this time. "You will always have a Christmas from now on, Mai"

Everyone nodded and Bou-san came over and draped his arm over my shoulders. "yeah, Jou-chan. We'll make sure of it! We are your family after all"

I giggled and nodded. "yeah, I guess you guys are." I smiled widely. "Okay! Who wants some tea?"

Everyone's hands shot up and I giggled again before heading into the kitchen to make tea, I could hear some muttering coming from the lounge and I think I heard something about mistletoe but I let it slide. I came out of the kitchen just as the front door opened again and none other than Naru himself came walking through the door, followed by Lin who quickly darted into his office. I stopped dead in my tracks and the room went completely silent.

I could just feel Naru glaring at me and I slowly turned towards him, smiling sheepishly. "Oh..Hey Naru. Welcome back."

"Mai. What is this?"

"What are you talking about?" I laughed nervously.

"You know what." He almost growled at me.

I placed the tea down on the counter and scratched the back of my head. "Well.. because its Christmas Eve and you made me work, the gang thought they would bring Christmas here so that I could celebrate it too.."

Naru just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration before speaking up again. "Fine. You can celebrate Christmas here but don't expect to get paid for it"

My mouth actually fell open, I did not expect Naru to agree to this at all. I assumed he would just tell everyone to pack up and leave. I stared at him while Naru while he still pinched the bridge of his nose, not even glancing at me. "Oh and Mai."

I shook out of my daze and looked at him. "Yes Boss?"

"Tea." I rolled my eyes but handed him one from the tray on the counter, he took it from me and retreated back to his lairroffice.. his office.. I laughed awkwardly and then turned to everyone else who was surprisingly quiet throughout that whole thing. I smiled and clapped my hands together. "Alright! so what's the plan?!"

We ended up playing a few Christmas games and listening to music, having it low enough for us to hear but not high enough so it would annoy Naru. We were ' **playing would you rather'** and it was my turn, I was about to get asked my question by Yasu just as Naru exited his office, I failed to notice this however.

An evil glint entered the eyes of Yasuhara and he smiled. "Okay Mai. Would you rather confess to Big Boss or get kissed by me?" I laughed and scratched the back of my head, knowing full well that the rules of this game stated that whatever one you picked you would have to go through with, and if you didn't then you would get a flick on the nose by each player. I unintenionally rubbed my nose, knowing that it would hurt alot if i didnt pick one.

"Uh... Where would this kiss be?" I asked nervously.

"On the lips." Yasu smirked his answer, his glasses shining from the light, making it hard to see who he was looking at but I'm sure it wasn't me. It was somewhere behind me.

I heard a low growl and looked around to see Naru death glaring Yasu from where he was standing. "Yasuhara. I suggest you ask appropriate things unless you would like to be thrown from this office." Naru suggested in a very cold tone.

Yasu didnt back down though. "I'm sorry Big Boss, but thats the game. Now Mai must choose" He chuckled and pushed his glasses up. "You know the consequence Mai, if you dont choose"

I could feel my face heating up rapidly at the thought of confessing to Naru or loosing my first kiss to Yasu. I covered my face with my hands and squeaked out a response. Yasu shook his head, a little disappointed from what I could get from it before coming over to me and moving my hands from my face.

My face was still bright red and my heart was pumping so hard. I slowly closed my eyes and waited for it to be over and done with.

 **FLICK!**

"Ouch!" I pulled back and rubbed my nose. "That really hurt!" The others came over and each flicked me on the nose before looking over towards Naru who was still sending daggars towards Yasu.

"Naru-Bou. Come join us will you?" Bou-San asked, a welcoming smile plastered on his face.

"I would rather not waste my time with such a childish game. You're more than welcome to however."

"Come on Naru, it'll only be one game." Ayako piped in.

"If you don't, I'll kiss Mai." Yasu threatened.

There was a bit of a gap before Naru replied with an annoyed fine and joined us on the couches, he sat next to me and waited. I was a bit shocked that he even fell for what they were saying but I was happy he decided to join. It was Christmas after all, cant have him working through it.

My face did heat up again with how close he was sitting next to me. Ayako was also sitting on the couch and so it was getting a bit squishy but all I could feel was the body heat coming from Naru and how hard my heart was pumping inside my chest.

It was Ayako's turn to chose who to ask a question too and she looked Naru dead in the eyes. "Alright Mr Smartypants. Here is your question. Would you rather kiss Mai or Kiss Yasu?" A small smirk appeared on her lips as she awaited her answer. Yasu made kissing noises as an added effect.

My face lit up bright red again at the question she just asked and I bolted up out of my seat, my shoulders brushing Narus. "Y-you don't have to answer that Naru! Shes just joking! Ayako, why would you ask such a silly question, you know Naru would nev-"

"Ill do it."

My speech was cut short and my head whipped towards Naru and I stared at him in disbelief. There was a loud gasp from everyone around us "What did you just say?" I questioned, not sure I heard him right.

"I said I'd do it. I'll kiss Mai."

I bit my lip and looked away from him. I could hear Ayako clap her hands and I could see Bou-san and Yasu grinning out of the corner of my eye before exchanging a small high-five. I quickly bolted into the kitchen to get away from the prying eyes and to let my heart have some space to itself for at least a second. I came back out a few minutes later and Naru was still in the same spot he was when I left.

I slowly came back over to the group but kept my distance from Naru before Ayako spoke up. "Alright you two. Lets do this." I could hear the gleam in her voice. I heard the rustling of fabric and then a pair of footsteps heading towards me. I started to slowly back into the wall, trying to get away from Naru.

I'd been dreaming of this moment happening forever now but I knew it would only ever be a dream. Now that it was coming true, I was scared. I didn't want it happen, not like this at least. I ducked under Naru and ran towards his office, locking the door behind me as I got inside. I slid down on the door and waited for my heart to calm down. Another few minutes passed and I heard a knock on the door.

I slowly opened it up a small amount to see who it was and when I saw it was Naru, I quickly went to shut it but he stopped me and forcefully opened the door. "Mai. Stop acting so childish. It is just as kiss."

My bottom lip quivered and I looked at him. "Maybe for you, it's just a kiss. But not for me. This is my first kiss and I wanted it to be with a man who loves me as well. Not a man who only I love." The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could even stop them and Naru stared at me.

"You love me?"

I looked away from him, staring at the floor, not daring to look into his eyes and slowly nodded my head. I do"

"Well, you have good taste" I could just hear the smirk in his voice.

I looked up and glared at him. "YOU ARE SUCH A SELF-CENTRED JERK! I CANT BELIEVE I JUST CONFESSED TO YOU AND YOU MADE A JOKE ABOUT IT!"

I stopped my ranting so I could catch my breath but continued to glare at him. The narcissist even had the nerve to laugh at me! While I stood there fuming, no longer looking at Naru, I heard some footsteps getting closer to me and I could feel his body heat before I heard his voice.

"Mai. Look at me."

"No. You'll just make fun of me again."

He smirked and mumbled maybe but grabbed my chin and forced it up so I was looking at him. I couldn't help but stare over his features, from the sharpness of his jawline to the coldness of his eyes to the silkiness of his hair. I just wanted to run my fingers through his hair just to see if it is as soft as it looks. I was completely mesmerised by his face that I did not even notice he was calling my name until he whispered it in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I pulled back slightly and sent him a confused look. "What?"

"I said we still have to do this."

I let a small laugh escape my mouth and nodded my head. "Yeah, not a huge fan of getting flicked on the nose again." I rubbed my nose unintentionally, remembering the pain from before. "It really hurt. But I mean it though, I want my first kiss to be with someone who loves me. Not just a one sided love."

It was really quiet and I pulled away from Naru, turning to face the wall and wrapping my arms around myself embarrassed that I just confessed again, but I wasn't going to back down. The silence lasted a few minutes and I felt as though Naru was battling inner demons during that time. Suddenly his soft voice broke the silence and I had to strain my ears to hear him.

"...re for you"

I turned around and faced him. "What was that?" I asked curiously

"I said I ...re for you" the middle part was mumbled, making me still unable to hear him.

"Naru. You're acting very weird. What are you trying to say?"

He took a deep breath and shot me a glare. "Don't make me repeat myself."

my hands went up towards my chest in a defensive manor "hey hey, I can't hear you."

"I said I care for you."

I swear my heart stopped beating as soon as those words left his mouth. It felt like I died and went to heaven. "Y-you do?"

Naru looked away and nodded. I couldn't help but let a grin form and my face heat up. Never in my whole life would I ever think I would ever hear those words come from his lips. He walked over to me slowly and leaned down so his lips were near my ear, sending shivers back down my spine. "Shall we get this over with?"

I nodded, feeling my face heat up and my palms go sweaty. I fluttered my eyes closed and I could feel the warmth of Narus breath so close to my lips, there was so much anticipation even though I knew it was going to happen, it was just the anticipation on what it would feel like. I've never been kissed before.. well I've been pecked on the cheek but that was a dare when I was younger... My thoughts quickly trailed off as I felt the pressure of Narus lips on my own.

My legs felt as though they couldn't hold their own weight and I think Naru knew because he snaked his arms around my waist, holding me up. My heart skipped a beat when he did that, not expecting that as Naru deepened the kiss, making me moan slightly. For a first kiss, I slightly knew what I was doing as I kissed him back. What felt like forever, Naru pulled back and rested his forehead on mine while we both caught our breaths.

"Wow.." Was all I could say with the little breath I had.

Naru didn't say anything, just nodded in agreement. I heard a slightly loud cheer of joy and I looked over into the lounge and saw the gang all staring at us. Bou-san, Ayako and Yasu had massive grins on their faces while John and Masako were all looking away, embarrassed for me. It dawned on me in that moment that the door was left open and they just saw and heard everything. My face went bright red and I covered my face in my hands.

I heard the gang laugh before Bou-san walked up and slapped Naru on the back and pointed just above the door frame. "Mistletoe. It never fails." Naru rolled his eyes and I got even more embarrassed. _They planned this! I'll get them back! But right now, my legs are too weak to do anything right now._ "Who wants to open presents"

Everyone cheered and started to hand out the gifts to each other, even Lin came out to join us, luckily missing what just happened. I would feel even more embarrassed if Lin saw what happened. I got the gift I made for Naru and i shyly handed it towards him. He unwrapped it and inside was a photo of the gang from one of the previous cases and a coin. The coin was to remind him of the time he helped me feel better when we were trapped in the sewers on the After School Hexer case. On the back of the photo was my confession to him and a thank you note. It was very small but it meant a lot to me. I looked away from Naru as he opened it and didn't look back until he was done reading. I was really scared of what he had to say.

"Mai."

I glanced at him. "Y-Yes?"

He came closer to me and leaned in towards my ear "I love it. Merry Christmas Mai." Naru kissed my cheek before heading back into his office and shutting the door.

My heart filled with so much join just from hearing those words and my stomach did a small flip. The sound of the grandfather clock could be heard indicating that it was now midnight. Officially the start of Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Naru" I smiled softly towards Naru's door and turned to open more presents with the gang. Ayako wasn't lying when she said that this would be the best Christmas yet.


End file.
